These Childish Games
by Charming-Storm
Summary: Sequel to 'Looking Through Your Eyes' - Greg baby-sits Lindsey, the others find out. (G/C)
1. These Childish Games

Title: Childish Games A/N : Sequel to Looking Through Your Eyes ! Greg has to baby-sit lil' Lindsey !  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks so much for watching her, Greg. I would have asked Warrick or Sara but they're both still tied up in court. I really owe you big time" Catherine was hurrying around the house, purse in one hand, coat in the other.  
  
Greg had to admit she looked good for her date. Reallll good. "Ah, don't sweat it, Cath. Just return the favor one day by babysittingmy kids"  
  
Catherine snorted and looked up at him, an incredulous look on her face.  
  
"Yeah, I know, I know. poor kids. Now, come ....go. Enjoy your date"  
  
"Yeah, thanks again. Do I need to check in every hour to make sure you're still alive?"  
  
"No, I'll survive the girlyness. Don't call, just enjoy yourself."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Greg closed the door behind Catherine and casually walked into the living- room, hands in his pockets. Her place looked nice. Cosy. Home almost. Now where was that mini version of Catherine ?  
  
"Lindsey? Where are you, *my sweetheart* ?!"  
  
"Behind you, silly"  
  
Greg instantly turned around to see the cute little blonde standing behind, just like she'd said. She was wearing pink pj's and matching pink slippers and innocently looked at him with her big blue eyes.  
  
"Ah. Yeah, I knew you were standing behind me the whole time.yeah, I did"  
  
Lindsey giggled and gave him a playful push. "You're weird, Greg"  
  
"Thank you. I try"  
  
"What do you want to do?"  
  
Greg shrugged. "Anything you want my princess" He glanced from left to right. "But first, do you happen to know who's dating your mom?" If he could find out, he would be THE king at the Crime Lab. He and Nick had been trying to found out who this mysterious guy was that Cath had been seeing for a while now and if he could find out.....He'd be the man!  
  
Lindsey wrinkled her little, freckled nose. "I dunno"  
  
"Ow" Greg said disappointed, the images of his glorious victory quickly fading away. "So, what's on the agenda for tonight? Your mom told me not to let you near any lunchboxes"  
  
Lindsey grinned. "Mommy says I'm ..lethal or something with those things" She looked around the room, from the couch to the tv. " I know, I know! We can play with my Barbies"  
  
Before Greg could answer, or object, the little girl ran off to her room.  
  
"Oow goodie" The Lab Technician slumped down on the couch at the prospect of all the pink, blond, plastic dolls.  
  
"Here!!!!" Lindsey literally shoved three of her dolls into Greg's face, giggled and jumped on the couch next to him.  
  
"This is my mommy, look you can see, because I cut off the Barbie's hair" She held up a blond, short-haired Barbie with black pants and a white shirt. "And this...is Uncle Grissom, see? He has sunglasses because I don't have any real Ken-glasses" Greg pulled a weird face when Lindsey handed him the Grissom-doll; A plastic male 'Barbie' with a fake tan, sparkling white teeth, dark hair that was painted on his head, a nice suit and orange sunglasses. "The resemblance is astonishing"  
  
"Hmm-hmm. And now we can play Crime..Scene Investi-gators" Lindsey said, ignoring his comment on the Grissom-doll. "I'll be Grissom, you be mommy"  
  
"Oooo-kay" Greg said, not understanding the logic of him being Catherine and Lindsey being Grissom.  
  
"Ok! Hi, beautiful lady, I'm Unc..I mean, I am Mr Gil Grissom, do you want to see my bugs?"  
  
Greg stifled a laugh and answered in a high voice, stiffly moving the doll around from left to right, "I'm Catherine Willows, Mr Bugman and I LOOoooooooove you"  
  
Lindsey squealed and giggled. "nooo Greg, you silly ! Now they find out who did it"  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"The murder"  
  
"Ow"  
  
Lindsey frowned at him and started to round up her dolls. "I have a better idea. I'll show you my drawings" Her arms filled with dolls, the little girl took off again, only to return less than 20 seconds later, her arms filled with sheets of papers this time.  
  
She lay them out across the floor and Greg watched them curiously. Most drawings were of fluffy purple bunnies, pink clouds, yellow smiling suns and equally smiling happy-looking flowers but one really stood out. "Lemme see that one, Linds" Greg pointed.  
  
"Ok!" Happy, he picked out that particular drawing, she handed it to him and then hovered over it herself, trying to explain who was who. It was a bright, colourful drawing like all the others, but this piece of artwork featured a house and people. "That's me" She pointed at a small, grinning figure in the drawing, with yellow hair. "Mommy" Next to her was a taller version of herself, Catherine with yellow short hair and a black outfit. "Uncle Grissom" Next to Catherine stood Grissom, or 'floated' Grissom in the air as none of the figures really seem to stand on anything. He had a big head with grey curls and was of course wearing a pair of black glasses. "And that's Sara, Uncle Warrick and Nicky. I call them the 'Three Musketeers' " In the corner of the paper, there were three figures, all wearing blue. One woman with dark hair, a man with dark hair and a dark-skinned man. Floating above them was someone who seemed to be experiencing a bad hairday and he was wearing white coat. "Lemme guess" Greg sighed. "That's me"  
  
Lindsey nodded eagerly. "And over there is daddy." She pointed at a small figure floating above the happy trio of Lindsey, Catherine and Grissom. The little guy seemed to be surrounded by...a lot of....women? "Who are they, with your dad?" Lindsey narrowed her eyes, thought about it for a sec and then answered, "His music fans. Daddy has a lot of girlfriends who like music"  
  
"Ok" Greg nodded. Poor, innocent little kid, he thought to himself.  
  
"So, you're mom and dad aren't together anymore, huh"  
  
Lindsey looked at him, pulling up her brows. "They're...divorced" she said softly and blinked her eyes nervously.  
  
"Do you want your mom and dad to come back together?" Greg asked, realising that although the whole divorce could have gone past Lindsey and happened a while back, she could still be struggling with some issues.  
  
"Nope" Lindsey quickly answered than hopped off the couch. "Did you know I write poems too?"  
  
Greg slowly shook his head. Lindsey reminded him so much of Catherine. Pretending to be fine, being strong. Changing the subject when she didn't like where the conversation was going. "Look at the back of my drawing" Lindsey instructed him. "I wrote mommy a poem to say I was sorry for throwing the lunchbox at Bobby's head and making her cry."  
  
Greg turned the sheet of paper around and read the back of it.  
  
Mommy, you're very nice And here is my advice, Don't cry because of me, I'm very very sorry, Don't forget I'll always be, Your little Lindsey  
  
"Wow" Greg said, "I'm impressed. You thought of this all by yourself?"  
  
"No" Lindsey said, "Uncle Grissom helped me. Wasn't it a good idea? It's a drawing AND a poem !"  
  
"Yeah, it's great" Greg said." It's multifunctional"  
  
"Yeah !.....I don't really know what that means..."  
  
"Oh, well, you see Linds. It's really easy. Multifunctional means it has more functions than just one. In your case two!"  
  
"Well, yeah"  
  
Greg chuckled. The little girl's 'well, yeah' reminded him a lot of her mother's -duh's-, the ones she says whenever he states the obvious. Which means, she 'duh's' a lot around him.  
  
"I think it's a great poem. Maybe, you can write me one for my birthday"  
  
"I can write you one now! Greg is a nice....boy.." Lindsey stopped. "Um, boy, joy, toy! Who likes to play with his Microscope-toy, He..he.is always busy in the Lab with his Deenay (DNA), but he really likes to play.he....he has a crush on Sara....mara..tara.beara..nothing rhymes with Sara ! Um, He's had a crush on Sara for a long time, and I don't know what else to rhyme, they want to marry and .."  
  
"Stop, ha ha, that's great Linds, that's great, ha ha " Greg said scratching the back of his head. "Save it for my birthday..okay?"  
  
"Okay, Greggo" she yawned.  
  
"You tired, Linds? You wanna go to bed?"  
  
"No, I wanna stay here with you" Lindsey wrapped her little arms around his waist, gave him a kiss on the cheek than lay down her head in his lap. "G'night"  
  
Greg smiled, stroked the top of her head and then inwardly debated on whether or not he'd watch television. But it'd probably wake up the little princess.  
  
Three Hours later.  
  
Catherine and her 'unanimous' date walked up to the front door.  
  
"I really had a lovely time, Gil"  
  
"Me to, Cath. And very grateful to Greg I must ad"  
  
They both smiled.  
  
"Well, see you tomorrow then" Gil finally said and was already turning away from her, when Catherine grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. "Oooh no you don't"  
  
She leaned in, smiled and then kissed him. He, although surprised at first, kiss her back and wrapped his arms around her waist. The two lovers didn't stay that way for long though. They broke apart when they heard a low, male voice sing " Catherine and Grissom, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-.."until the song was interrupted by the high pitched giggles of a little girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~The End~ 


	2. Kiss and Tell

A/N : Ha ha I got you all! There was still a second chapter to come. Er.anyway, LoL, The others find out about Gil & Cath. Hope you find it amusing. This one is for my Graveyardshift pals!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Two male figures were sitting in Catherine's dimly lit living room. One of them, Grissom, was seated on the comfy couch, staring intently at the television in front of him, hoping Catherine would soon return from putting Lindsey to bed. There was a show on Discovery Channel about Tutanchamon. Interesting? Perhaps. A Distraction? Definitely. The other, Greg, was seated in a big leather chair, staring at his boss, a goofy smile growing on his face. None of them said a word.  
  
Catherine returned from tucking Lindsey in after 15 minutes, a record time. Lindsey had been surprisingly quiet and willing to go to bed. Frowning, she entered her living room, instantly noticing the uncomfortable silence, Grissom's stern expression and Greg's weird grin. "Who died?" she mumbled, before sitting next to Grissom, who quickly laid an arm around her.  
  
"Well, well, well..." Greg began, his cheeks flushed with excitement at his new discovery.  
  
"Yes, Greg?" Catherine answered, knowing exactly where he was going.  
  
"So, how.long..?"  
  
Catherine looked at Grissom, but when she saw he wasn't about to answer that question, she did, "A couple of months"  
  
"Rrrrrrrrrreallllly?" Greg rubbed his hands together. This was good stuff. Real good stuff.  
  
"Yes, Greg. Really"  
  
Greg nodded, his eyes sparkling. He couldn't wait for shift to start tomorrow.  
  
"Greg, shouldn't you be going...somewhere?"  
  
It was the first time Grissom had spoken since he and Catherine had been busted by Greg and Lindsey. He looked uneasy with the whole thing to say the least.  
  
Greg looked up surprised, Grissom had actually sounded...a little hostile. He raised an eyebrow at the older man, but when the latter didn't budge, gave in. "You're probably right, yeah. I should go home. Get some sleep. ...Although I don't think I'll be able to sleep after this..!"  
  
Catherine chuckled and rose from the couch.  
  
Walking over to the door with Greg, she said in a low voice, "I don't know if I have to ask you, but Gil and me..it's not that it's this huge, big secret.but we have to be discrete at work. You understand what I'm saying?"  
  
"Sure do, boss-lady" Greg winked at her, waved at Grissom on the couch and closed the door behind him.  
  
Catherine stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed in front of her chest. "Wow, were we busted or what?" She asked Gil, trying to lighten the mood, while walking over to the couch and sitting down next to him.  
  
He didn't react.  
  
"Gil. Hello ? Earth to..Bugman?"  
  
He turned to her with a small smile on his face. "I haven't left the planet yet, Cath"  
  
"Good. You know, Greg's just teasing us. And, of course the team is going tease us about it at work. We would do the same if it were..Greg and Sara or Nick and his latest... 'chick' "  
  
'You're right. You're absolutely right....." He took a moment to reflect what she had said and then continued, " It's just that Greg will be the only that knows about us. And Greg being Greg, He'll constantly drop hints, make remarks that only we get, watch us closely etc."  
  
Catherine coughed lightly. " Er.yeah, about that... Warrick knows too"  
  
"What?" Grissom was truly surprised.  
  
"I told him. He was on to us. I mean, he just found the link between my sudden happiness and yours"  
  
Grissom chuckled. "You mean, as soon as you got the chance, you told him"  
  
Catherine blushed a little. "Yeah. He's a good friend to the both of us. Besides, he would have noticed"  
  
He smiled, put an arm around her and pulled her close to him. She leaned in and softly kissed him on the lips. They stayed close to each other like that for a couple of minutes, until Greg's song suddenly sprang to Catherine's mind.  
  
"I'm doing it all backwards though"  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
"That song that Greg was singing. After the 'kissing in a tree' -part. First comes love, then comes marriage then comes Catherine with a baby carriage. Right ?"  
  
"I suppose" Grissom answered slowly, not understanding what she meant.  
  
" First, I had a kid, then I married, I divorced and then..I found love" She hugged him tightly and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
Grissom smiled at her lovingly and stroked her golden blond hair softly.  
  
  
  
- - -  
  
  
  
An hour had passed and Grissom had almost fallen asleep like that, Catherine's head resting on his shoulder, her arm around his chest while he had his arms around her, when Catherine asked him in a sleepy voice "Gil. You know it's gonna be hell tomorrow, don't you?"  
  
"Yup" He whispered back, then closed his eyes again.  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
  
  
Next day, Night Shift.  
  
  
  
Greg entered the Crime Lab with a new air of confidence. He took big, firm steps, winked at some female police officers standing at the front desk, tried his most charming and dazzling smile on a blonde woman who he didn't know but just happened to be standing in one of the hallways and even attempted to whistle ' Wild Thing' but failed horribly as it sounded more like one of Britney Spear's songs.  
  
Nevertheless, He was a man on a mission. And of course, He was THA man And he knew it. And he loved it.  
  
Greg passed the break-room on his way to the lab and literally had to stop himself from squealing in excitement when he saw Nick there. All by his lonesome self. 'He he'.  
  
Grinning like an idiot, he entered the break-room, taking the chair opposite the CSI. "Hello there Nick, my clueless friend"  
  
Nick looked up from his dinner, blinked a couple of times in confusion and then asked, "What?"  
  
"What what, Nicky-boy?"  
  
"What did you just call me?"  
  
"Nicky-boy ?"  
  
"Before that, Greg"  
  
"Hello there Nick, my truest friend?" Greg said grinning.  
  
Nick snorted. "Right." He shook his head and decided not to pay anymore attention to the Lab geek. Whatever was wrong with him...it would pass. Eventually. With some counselling ..maybe.  
  
Greg stared at the other man. Should he let him in on his little secret? No, he wanted to gloat some more at the fact that Nick was, indeed, clueless. * Suckerrrrrr *  
  
Realising Nick was both clueless and useless to him, Greg left the break- room in search of the couple. His quest for them didn't take long.  
  
He spotted them walking in together, probably heading for Grissom's office.  
  
'No-can-do' Greg quickly fastened his pace and just as the couple had made it to Grissom's office, he managed to block their way.  
  
"Hello, hello, my two lovebirds" He raised his eyebrows at the two, knowingly.  
  
"Hello Greg " When he noticed Greg wasn't about to let him off the hook that easily, he tried, "as your superior I am asking..no, telling you to get out of the way" Catherine was subtly covering her mouth with her hand.  
  
"Relax, Griss. I won't KISS and tell" The Lab technician replied.  
  
Grissom turned around when he heard a muffled sound. Catherine was trying her best not to laugh. Turning back to face Greg he said," Greg, really. I need to get into my office. Now"  
  
Greg held his hands up in defence. "Ok, ok. Anything you say " He winked at Catherine before leaving the two and heading for the lab.  
  
Grissom opened the door to his office and went in as Catherine followed.  
  
" You're a lot of support"  
  
"I'm sorry, Gil. I really am. But If you don't learn to laugh at trouble, you won't have anything to laugh at when you're old", Catherine said still laughing but when she saw his serious expression, shook her head." Ok, sorry"  
  
He shrugged." I'm just a little uncomfortable that's all. Not used to it. I don't like to be ridiculed. I'm still his supervisor and somehow...by knowing that we're together, he seems to think that that's changed. I'm just not..comfortable with him knowing"  
  
Catherine walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him. "I know, you're just a little... inexperienced"  
  
He pulled up his brows. "Am I, now? Really?"  
  
" At the relationship-stuff. Yeah. But don't worry, for the other part you're a real L-O-V-E machine."  
  
He blushed then chuckled and she laughed at his burning red cheeks. "Come one" She said after one more kiss. "Let's go face the music"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We should tell the others"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Catherine..Why?"  
  
"To beat Greg to it of course. You see, first, he'll think he's the king of the world knowing our little secret. Soon enough though, He'll get bored and he'll want to share. So, we beat him to it. We tell. It will make you feel better, I promise"  
  
"But..now?"  
  
"Yes, now"  
  
"Cath, I really don't think it's any of their business. We've been seeing each other for months now, no-one has noticed, it hasn't affected our working-relationship or our work. Why should we tell them?"  
  
"They will find out eventually, Gil. Would you rather they heard it from Greg or from us?"  
  
"You've got a point there"  
  
"Of course I do. Besides, it won't be such a big deal. We just tell them and explain it's not going to change anything around here"  
  
He shook his head and smiled. "You just have a way of making the most illogical thing sound...logical"  
  
"It's one of my many talents. Now come on"  
  
Catherine took Grissom by the hand and gently pulled him with her. Grissom followed, warily, glad that Catherine would do all the talking. He suddenly felt incredibly..exposed and a little bit insecure. He had always believed that his private life was his business. No need to let anyone at work in on it. Except for Catherine, of course. And know he was about to confess something in front of his team. He was very sure about his relationship with Catherine. She was the one. But still, he couldn't help but feel.....exposed.  
  
They walked over to the break-room to find Sara, Nick and Warrick already present. "Hey Sara, Nick....Warrick" Catherine began. "We wanted to tell you something. Grissom and I are...a couple. We've been dating for a couple of months now, we're in love and .we just wanted to let you guys know this and that it won't change things around here. Honestly."  
  
Grissom just stared at the floor. Yeah sure, honesty is the best policy. But...still.  
  
Nick and Sara just gaped at the two, Warrick winked at Catherine and smiled. He was glad she had told the others. He would have kept their relationship a secret, of course, but it wouldn't have been easy keeping something that big from his buddy Nick.  
  
"The reason why we didn't tell you at first was because we weren't sure it would work out. But it has. And, we'll be very discrete about it" Catherine added.  
  
"That means...what? No making out during shift?" Nick asked, chuckling.  
  
"Amongst other things" Catherine quipped, winking at him.  
  
Grissom, a little embarrassed, gently pulled Catherine's hand. "Maybe they need a little time to recover from the bomb we just dropped on them"  
  
Catherine shrugged a cheerful "okay" and together they walked out, leaving a very distraught Sara and a smiling Nick and Warrick behind in the break- room.  
  
"And you knew?" Nick asked Warrick who didn't seem to be shocked or surprised.  
  
"Duh. Those two should have hooked up a loooong time ago. It was bound to happen, man"  
  
Sara just nodded. This was just going a little too fast for her. They were in love. Obviously. But, like Grissom said, she needed a little time to recover from this shock. She was happy for them, in a way. Because they seemed happy.  
  
  
  
The group talked about it some more and concluded, just like Warrick had earlier, that the match was made in heaven. A loooooooong time ago. Just when Sara and Nick were about to leave due to their newest case, Greg entered the room.  
  
"Guys" he yelped. "I can't take it anymore!! The pressure!"  
  
Nick whispered to Sara, "He's been acting weird all day" "What's new about that?" Sara whispered back. "WeirDER than usual" "Our resident Drama Queen" Warrick added.  
  
"Guys, come on!" Greg tried again. "Because I can't keep a secret from my truest friends.my buddies..."  
  
"Just spit it out already" Warrick said annoyed, gathering his things from the table.  
  
"Grissom and Catherine...ARE TOGETHER!"  
  
  
  
Silence.  
  
"AS A COUPLE!"  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
Greg shook his head frantically. " They are. They really are."  
  
Sara smiled and threw him a compassionate look as she walked passed him, out of the break-room. Nick followed her lead, laughing and shaking his head.  
  
The last that was to leave was Warrick, who patted the lab technician on the shoulder and said, "You are waaay behind, man" and walked out as well, leaving a dumbfounded Greg alone in the break-room.  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~THE END~ 


End file.
